


Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

by whentimestops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, it was supposed to be a one night stand and then mother nature showed up, lets just say theyre both in their 20s??, louis and harry get snowed in, morning after au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentimestops/pseuds/whentimestops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do we do now?" Curly questions. He's got his head tilted to the side and his hand rested on his cocked hip. His lips are in a pout and his face is lit by the candle next to him, and all Louis wants to do is kiss him until he can't feel his lips.</p><p>He's staring and he knows it, but with a face like that, who wouldn't stare? He'd do it for the rest of his life if he could.</p><p>“Um, I have some board games. If you want to, uh, play.” Louis mentally smacks himself for fumbling over his words. He needs to stop letting cute guys with curly hair and bright green eyes and an unknown name make him flustered.</p><p>Or the one where Harry's never seen Love Actually and Louis' tired of sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutelouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelouis/gifts).



> For the prompt: morning after but before one of them can leave, there's a huge storm & they're stuck in the apartment until the weather improves. (bonus points if the power goes out and they're forced to play board games by candlelight or something) (it can be christmas day if you want but totally up to you!)
> 
> I want to say a huge thanks to my beta, Maddie. I couldn't of done this without out you. Thank you so so much for helping me :') I hope you love it!!

Louis isn’t used to this. He isn’t used to waking up with a body pressed up against him. There’s an arm around his waist and a leg fitted between his own, and it’s new, to say the least. It’s not a terrible feeling, if Louis is being honest.

If this is what he wakes up to every morning from now on, he can definitely get used to it.

The thing is, normally after a hook-up the other party leaves before the other person wakes up. But in this case, the person didn’t, and Louis is _not_ about to leave his own flat.

As much as Louis would love to stay in bed where this oddly large body is providing him warmth, he’s got a killer hangover to tend to and a cup of tea to make. He carefully maneuvers his way out of the sleeping boy’s grasp and slips out of bed, stretching his arms above his head before making his way out of the bedroom.

He stops halfway down the hallway when he notices that he is very much indeed naked.

Sighing, he returns to his bedroom and grabs a pair of boxers and a loose fitting shirt that’s too big to be his. _Must be Curly’s_ , he thinks to himself, and once again exists the room.

The kitchen is quite small and narrow. There’s a window behind the sink, white cabinets, navy blue countertops, and a shitty stove with only its front burner working. And of course, on his Mum’s insistence, Louis had arranged a couple flower pots around to “brighten the mood, Boobear.” They’re all fake, seeing as Louis couldn’t keep a plant alive even if he was offered a million pounds and a working stove, but it’s the thought that counts.

Louis grabs the kettle from the stove, fills it up, and puts it on the front left burner. While waiting for the water to boil, he turns to look out the window and pauses. Shit. The grey, nearly black sky is harshly spitting out a mixture of snow and ice like a winter dragon, and the entirety of the ground is covered in it. It’s absolutely everywhere.

 _Fuck_ , Louis thinks, _no one could drive in that_.

He shivers at the thought of anyone being out in this weather, knowing that their clothes would be drenched and their limbs would be frozen and numb. The sudden realization that Curly will be stuck with him for God knows how long doesn’t help settle his nervous stomach. He doesn’t even know the poor lad’s name, for Christ’s sake!

Louis despises awkward situations, and this is leading to exactly that.

The sound of the kettle going off snaps Louis out of his daze. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, he puts in a Yorkshire tea bag and then pours the water. After making his tea, Louis turns, almost jumping out of his skin when he sees Curly standing in the doorway.

“Fucking hell, Curly, a little warning next time, yeah? Almost gave me a heartattack!” Louis clutches his free hand to his chest as he tries to catch his breath.

He looks up to see Curly blush and duck his head, biting his lip to hide a smile. His hair is a mess, curls sticking up everywhere with some matted down from where he slept on them. He’s only wearing boxers and socks, and he’s sporting lovebites all down his neck and chest. And if Louis’ breath hitches and his heartbeat picks up, well, no one else has to know.

“Sorry, didn’t mean t’scare you,” and fuck him, Curly’s morning voice sends tingles down his spine and has goosebumps rising on his skin. Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t mind waking up to this every morning.

“No worries, darling. But you being stuck here for a bit might be something to worry over,” Louis says, gesturing for Curly to take a look out the window.

Curly does as much, his eyes widening at the compacting snow outside, facial expressions a mix of shock and delight and then he’s asking, “Do you have Netflix, then? We could watch some movies to pass the time.”

“Everybody has Netflix, Curly, this is the 21st century,” Louis jokes lightly.

He grips his tea tighter and leads Curly to the couch. He takes a seat on the far left and gestures for the other lad to sit on the other side, but he seems to have other ideas as Curly plops down right next to him and slings an arm over his shoulder. Louis tenses at first, unsure what to do, but relaxes after a few seconds. He leans forward and grabs his laptop from the coffee table before settling back onto the couch.

“All right, it’s either Love Actually or How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Those are the best and only options, babe.” He’s teasing, of course. He’ll let the lad pick another movie, but those are the two movies Louis _really_ wants to see right now.

Harry bites his lip and says, “Erm.. I’ve never seen Love Actually?”

And… _What_?

“What the fuck are you on about? How have you not seen Love Actually? Everyone’s seen that movie! It’s me sister’s favorite. Well, not the twins, they can't watch it at their age. But _never_?” Louis’ shocked to say the least.

"How could everyone have seen Love Actually if a few of your siblings and me have never seen it?" Is Harry's reply, smiling brightly at Louis, his dimples on full display.

Louis laughs with his head thrown back and his arms gripping his stomach. "Cheeky, Curly. It's settled then. Love Actually it is!"

****

They are only halfway through the movie when the lights start to flicker and the power finally shuts off. _Just great_ , Louis thinks, _what are we gonna do now?_ He pushes the laptop off of his lap and stands up, making his way towards the window next to the tv.

“Fuck, mate it looks like the snow isn’t lettin’ up,” Louis mumbles out. In fact, it looks like it’s getting worse. “I don’t think it’ll stop for a while actually.”

He hears Curly get up and make his way over to him. They both stand there for a few minutes just watching the snow pile up outside. The streets are completely covered and you can’t tell what’s road and what’s grass, it all just looks the same. The limbs on the trees are drooping from the weight of the snow and you can barely see the tops of some cars parked outside.

Louis lets out a puff of air before turning to Curly and saying, “I’ll get some candles if you get some blankets from the cupboard over there.” He tilts his head towards the direction of the cupboard and watches as Curly turns and begins making his way over there.

Louis hums to himself as he grabs candles from a spare bedroom but stops when he sees a stack of board games in the corner. Should he..? Nodding, he tucks the candles under his left arm and grabs a few games before exiting the room.

As he enters the living area Louis can’t help but laugh as he sees Curly trying, and failing, to make a fort blanket. He sets down the candles and games on the couch and makes his way to the struggling boy.

“Need some help there, darling? Seem to be havin’ some difficulties,” Louis laughs out. The boy looks to be trapped in one of the many blankets he brought out and he’s moving his arms frantically, trying to untangle himself.

“I- erm, please?” Curly asks, sounding completely out of breath. He’s got a smile on his face though and his eyes are sparkling with joy.

Louis is already walking over to the boy before he even finishes his sentence. He gently maneuvers Curly’s limbs while tugging on the blanket. He has to remind himself that now is not the time to get hard when Curly’s boxers get dragged down a little lower. _Don’t get hard, don’t get hard, please don’t get hard_ , is a mantra in his head by the time Curly is completely untangled and blanket-free. There are more lovebites visible now and it’s making Louis’ head spin with arousal.

He clears his throat, about to speak, but his words become lost as he looks into the boys eyes. Curly is looking straight at him, but his eyes, fuck they’re just so _beautiful_. They’re like nothing he’s ever seen before. Sure, he’s seen eyes before, but nothing like _his_. His eyes are so bright, full of life, and they’re so warm. Louis feels safe when he looks into them. And they’re the most beautiful shade of green he’s ever seen, too. Louis’ absolutely speechless for the first time in his life.

"Right, uh, let's get this fort set up," Louis mumbles.

Louis grabs some cushions from the couch and props them up between the coffee table and the front of the couch. He lines them all up before dropping pillows in the middle of the fort. He points for Curly to take one end of a blanket while he takes the other end. They drape the blankets over the fort, only having to rebuild the fort once more when Curly bumps into the cushions.

"What do we do now?" Curly questions. He's got his head tilted to the side and his hand rested on his cocked hip. His lips are in a pout and his face is lit by the candle next to him, and all Louis wants to do is kiss him until he can't feel his lips.

He's staring and he knows it, but with a face like that, who wouldn't stare? He'd do it for the rest of his life if he could.

“Um, I have some board games. If you want to, uh, play.” Louis mentally smacks himself for fumbling over his words. He needs to stop letting cute guys with curly hair and bright green eyes and an unknown name make him flustered.

“Yeah, ’course! I love a good board game every now and then. What do you ‘ave?” Curly asks, already walking over to the pile of games lying on the couch. He picks up Monopoly and holds it up to Louis with a questioning look.

“Sure, darling. Whatever you want." Louis smiles up at him and gives him a wink, and he means it in all senses. If Curly wants to drop everything they're doing and fuck, he'd be down for that. If Curly wanted to cuddle and watch sappy romance movies, Louis will get the tissues. For fuck's sake, if Curly wanted to go get married he'd dig out that old tux from the back of his closet.

Louis hands Curly the Monopoly box, grabs two candles, and follows the lad into the fort. He places the candles down next to the board game, just out of reach of the blankets, and sits opposite of Curly.

"I call the car," Louis states immediately, already reaching for it before Curly can interject.

"That's all right. I was gunna ask to be the hat, anyways," Curly says with fondness in his voice.

"Can you even play Monopoly with two players?" Louis' never done it before. Growing up with four sisters means you're never alone. He imagines it'd be boring with just two players.

"I reckon you can. My sister and I would play all the time as kids, though she did always cheat," Curly giggles, his chin resting in his hand. He's on his stomach with his legs bent and slightly kicking in the air.

Louis claps his hands and asks, "So who's the banker?"

****

Louis' losing and he fucking hates it. Curly's got a smug look on his face like he knows. Louis' not a sore loser, but that's also because Louis Tomlinson just doesn't lose. _Ever_.

So he does what he has to do.

"Oh no! There's an earthquake in Atlantic City!" Louis shouts, flipping the board game over.

Now, any other person would at least be slightly pissed, but Curly just laughs his little heart out while clasping his hands together.

Once Curly calms down and Louis stops smiling so hard, they both just stare at one another. So Louis pulls a face at him, making the boy laugh once again. He should start pulling faces more if it gets this kind of reaction every time.

"Well, now we need somethin' else to do that's not that shit game that I refuse to play ever again," Louis laughs out. Monopoly is definitely off his list of games to play when bored.

Curly makes a face that makes him look like he's thinking before saying, "Twenty Questions always fun."

Louis does still have to find out Curly's name.

"Yeah, sure, but it's only fair if I go first seeing as that earthquake ruined my game, and I was winning after all," Louis lies, but Curly doesn't look bothered by it at all. "So, full name?"

"Harry Edward Styles, but my family and friends just call me Haz. Can I ask the same question back?"

 **** _Harry. Harry, Hazza, Haz_. Yeah, Louis likes that.

"It's 'may I' but I suppose so. The name's Louis William Tomlinson, friends call me Tommo and me mum calls me Boobear." _Why did you tell him that? God, that's so embarrassing!_ He wishes he could take that back; he doesn't want Harry to know that god awful nickname his mum is dead-set on calling him. When he was a teen, as much as he loved- and still loves with all of his heart- her, he'd go a whole day without talking to his mum if she called him that, especially in front of his friends.

"Please, just forget I ever said that. It's a horrible name she's always had for me." Louis ducks his face down to hide his blush, not wanting Harry to see it.

"What? Boobear? I think it's sentimental, and definitely unique if I do say so myself. I like it," Harry reassures Louis. He pushes the forgotten board game out of the way and scoots next to Louis, resting his head on the still blushing boy.

"Yeah? Thanks, Hazza. It's my turn to ask a question now, innit? Huh, got any pets?" It's such a stupid question, but Louis couldn't care less. He's replaying what Harry said in his head. _Definitely unique_ is what Harry is.

"Erm, I've got a cat, yeah? His name is Dusty. When I was six, though, I wanted a ferret but my parents wouldn't let me, said I was too young and that it'd get lost or the cat would eat it. It was a pretty devastating moment in my life."

"You really wanted that ferret that bad? I, personally, don't like ferrets, but I guess they can be cute sometimes. Gonna ask me a question or am I gonna have to do all the asking here?" Louis rambles. Maybe he should buy Harry a ferret.

"They're cute all the time! I've always wanted to just dress one in a sweater and name it Parrot. Get it? Because Parrot the ferret! Okay, have you ever marathoned Friends?"

It shouldn't be endearing. _Harry_ shouldn't be endearing. But it is and he is and Louis can't stop smiling at him.

"Who hasn't? Especially when you're lonely and drunk because you flunked a class. Or maybe that's just me. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

They've somehow moved closer. They're stretched out, Harry to the left of Louis and an arm behind his head, and Louis leaning on his side, propped up on his elbow looking at Harry. Their noses are almost touching and Louis can feel Harry's breath against his cheek.

Louis shouldn't be nervous, they had sex several times last night from what he remembers, but he is. And he's never felt so nervous in his life, not even when he played Danny from Grease in his school play. He flicks his eyes up to look at Harry's, looking to see any reluctance, but he's staring at Louis' lips with no shame. That's all Louis needs before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

The kiss is sweet and short and Harry's lips are soft against his own, but that doesn't stop his heartbeat from speeding up. It doesn't stop the breathless, heady feeling he gets. And the most amazing thing is, it's all from a simple kiss that didn't feel so simple.

"I- I think, erm, you can be infatuated with someone the first time you've seen them and then you fall in love with them afterward," Harry whispers against his lips.

They stay like that for what feels like hours, kissing slowly here and there and giggling into each others mouths'. It's like they're riding on this high, like they're the only people in the world and Louis loves every second of it. Harry's lips are addictive and Louis' willing to admit they're his drug.

They're giggling uncontrollably now, the two just so happy to be in the presence of each other.

****

"You know, I'm quite disappointed that we never finished Love Actually. I wanna know what 'appened in the end."

They've been cuddling in their fort eating chocolate chip cookies and milk for the past hour, and it's safe to say that this is the best day of Louis' life. He's never felt so content to just sit and eat cookies with someone. But with Harry he feels calm, happy. He feels like himself.

"Sam's dog gets hit by a car," Louis jokes, pretending to fake cry as an excuse to bury his face further into Harry's chest.

Harry's confused for a second before catching on, "If only dogs were invincible. There would be less sad little boys and girls in the world."

Louis continues the act, nodding solemnly, "If only Forrest ran faster."

Harry's in stitches, breathless by the time he responds to Louis, "That's a totally different movie, Lou! Since when was Forrest Gump a dog?" And he's still giggling when Louis replies.

"Since always! Where have you been, mate? Maybe you've had too much chocolate."

Harry laughs, lightly smacking Louis on the arm. "Shut up, I have not," he gives Louis a cheeky grin, "now kiss me, you fool."

Louis grins, pulls Harry in by his neck. He kisses down his jawline until he gets to Harry's pink lips, nibbling on his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

He pulls back and laughs at Harry's groan of disapproval and winks, "Maybe we'll watch it again after our first date."

Harry's eyes light up at the mention of a date. "First date? It better be soon, don't think I could wait very long."

****

Six months later on the first day of moving into their new flat, Louis brings home a ferret named Parrot and a shopping bag full of sweaters for the little guy.

Yeah, Louis could get used to this.


End file.
